


hearth.

by ellipsesarefun



Series: Keitor Canon Divergence AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a bit of BOM but it's barely mentioned, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/ellipsesarefun
Summary: Lotor visits Keith on Earth for a vacation. Lots of fluff abound.





	hearth.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinaBenliven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/gifts).



> for LinaBeanWrites~! for the keitor exchange event!
> 
> I"M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I tried to make it as domestic as possible and then this happened. It's also in the same timeline I somewhat pulled out of my brain months ago for this other keitor exchange fic I did (I kinda noticed that they seem as though they can dwell on the same timeline and I'm a little curious as to where this timeline goes). Anyways, it's cheesy and fluffy stand alone and oh god I hope you enjoy this/??? I'm sorry this took so long :( I do hope you enjoy this...

Six in the morning seems like the best time to be up and about, Lotor muses as he prepares himself a warm cup of tea. He settles down on the table by the It's the city's silence blending with a gradual wave of sunrise that alerts his mind yet soothes his nerves. But that's probably also the tea, he snorts to himself. 

He gets up from his seat and ambles to a small alcove where the light caresses his face and his mind blesses him a sense of serendipity. This planet seems to have quite the resources. Far off from the star quadrant Daizabaal resided, this one seems to have its own mixture of hell an paradise. Though-

 

His ears catch light footsteps from behind and he smiles.

 

-mostly paradise.

 

Lotor had known Keith for awhile, being a de facto Commander for some time in the Blade of Marmora during the war against Zarkon. That delegation amongst the Galran Empire and the Altean allies was where he found a lone Blade of Marmoran skulking in one of the small balconies. It was quite an awkward night, him and Keith, but after then Keith had been assigned as one of his Generals and they stayed in touch since. 

And now, they're here.

 

"How long have you been back?" His companion yawns as the footsteps come to a stop by his side. Lotor casts a dazed look at the black bedhair, sleep-glittered eyes and rumpled clothes. He never imagined that he'd found the time to be here. With Keith. At this deca-pheeb where the border duty and paperwork lighten enough for him to sneak away for a seven quintant cruise beyond his star quadrant. 

"A few vargas ago." Lotor replies, snaking his arm around Keith's waist. The firm build of muscle beneath his embrace reinforces that the this long-awaited reunion is a reality. That they have the freedom to do whatever they have been wanting to do for so long. These months of only seeing his face on a virtual screen bares no comparison to this. He listens to their hearts thrum together and his grip around his lover's waist tighten. Keith reciprocates with his own arms around Lotor's waist and a small kiss on the shoulder. 

"M'glad I came..." Lotor whispers, nibbling his lover's earlobe between his teeth, "It's been far too long..."

"Yea." Keith finishes for him, dropping another kiss, this time on his cheek. Their foreheads meet, lavender irises adoring one another. 

"Wanna help me make breakfast?" Keith asks.

Lotor smirks, "With pleasure."

 

* * *

 

Sigh.

 

They had merely began the day with breakfast and a varga of sparring but he's already returning to his procrastinated paperwork. He had only outlined most of the documents but he had forgotten that there's some that he needs to submit a final draft at the end of the seventh-quintant vacation. He has an idea on the middle and last portions but-

Agh. He should've known to at least check thrice if he had brought all his notes on the allocated sources between the warring races in Daizabaal without before slipping away to his own castle ship. Lotor rarely is careless, and he always makes sure he's steps ahead, makes sure he's quintants away from the deadline, but the moments where his infallibility slips in is one that he cannot fully tolerate. 

He squeezes his fists into his eye-sockets. Emperors don't make slip ups. Especially emperors who still needs to gain the loyalty of many warring races; especially the one warring race he grew up as.

A heavy thump on his shoulders disrupts his wallowing and he looks up to a pair of lips pecking his cheek. Immediately, Lotor softens and deflates under his lover's touch and he gives a kiss of his own on Keith's nose. Suddenly, the paper is almost forgotten and his lover's face is pure bliss.

He looks down, however, and pauses, searching through his written prose and finds the ridiculousness that he's using Keith's spare fountain pen to draft such an important document. He hasn't had to before, not unless he forgot his virtual documents back in Daizabaal--which he did...

 

A hand smaller than his own suddenly grasps the fountain pen he's holding. The hand then gently pries the object from his and sets it on the table, replacing it with his own bare hand. He gasps at the warmth it emanates, realizing once again how long ago since they've shared a room this wide and have talked politics in his briefing room when the generals were out to who knows where. 

"Relax." Keith's smooth sultry voice tingles his entire body. Lotor feels his tension receding. "You have seven days to finish it. You've been here for three vargas already." The warm palm around his hand gives a reassuring grip. Fingers start to uncurl his, now lacing them together.

"But-" Lotor tries to protest but his lover is already pulling him out of the sofa. Keith turns the knob of the door and continues to haul Lotor out of the apartment. They stop by the balustrade, where the sun gleams down its morning glow and the people and the vehicles hustle and bustle about the streets. Lotor stares, in awe for a moment, imbibing the view beneath them. He turns and he can't help but gaze at those gargantuan shimmers in his lover's violet eyes.

 

What gorgeous eyes. 

 

"Let me ride you." Lotor blinks but curls his lips at the admission. One of the things he loves this man is his straightforwardness. 

"Well, we haven't done THAT here today so-" Lotor leans in and strikes out his best suave look and puckered lips. It garners a guffaw of laughter from Keith and Lotor preens at his own little accomplishment. Many occasions he's seen Keith pull a frown and it's always a wonder to hear such a beautiful laugh. 

"Well sure, but what I mean is," He grins, "Let me ride you around. There's an open field not far from here."

"But," he pauses, leaning in as well, "We could do it while-"

Lotor giggles and pulls Keith close by his shirt, "Later." He whispers, planting a kiss on his nose. Keith nods, cheeky grin still apparent. 

 

"Later." He agrees.

 

* * *

 

The motorbike zooms past the blur of buildings, pas the light traffic of a Sunday afternoon and out to the open road. The wind smoothly blows against them as Lotor feels his white locks stringing along the breeze. He shuffles his grip around Keith, settling his chin on the  shoulder. The sky blazes in a shade of violet, dappled down into a mixture of brown and red-yellow. They clash against the rolling fields of green and oak yellow brushstrokes and violet hazed hills, where a small house not far from where they're driving.

The first time Keith had strung him along like this was months after the delegation they first interacted in. He had been burning himself out on his new position as Emperor, as there had been a tremendously larger amount of disapproval than he anticipated. With Zendak looming over Daizabaal in hopes to take over the throne and civil war propagating in planets everywhere, there didn't seem to be a time to breathe and indulge in recreational activities. 

It was then on a mundane night where he was busily rummaging through his files did someone knock by his door. Puzzled, Lotor paused his reading and opened the door to a black tousled hair, bright violet eyes, and Blade of Marmoran armor. It took only a smooch and a few dobashes of playful convincing before Lotor was ushered out of his own quarters and onto a motorbike by the gardens below. They had spent the night in clandestine dalliance beneath the teeming violet sky, whispering sweet nothings of each other until the sunrise spilled through the horizon...

 

"We're here." The statement snaps Lotor from his stupor and releases unwinds his arms from Keith, roaming around the meadows surrounding the cabin. He steps foot into the open space, indulging the cotton-soft grass as he ambles towards the front porch of the cabin. Twilight air filters through his lungs, luring him into blissful relaxation.  

Keith is already laying a carpet on the grass, arranging two baskets full of, what he supposes, food and drinks. He beckons Lotor over with batting eyelashes and an elated grin. Shaking his head in a mixture of amusement and exasperation, Lotor approaches. What this outing entails he still has no clue. It was only halfway there did he notice a black dagger aiming towards him.

Lotor immediately catches the dagger with ease, throwing it right back at his lover. Keith jumps off a few ticks after, the dagger barely missing him as it hits the grass, and draws out another blade from his pocket. Lotor mirrors the movement, bringing out a dagger of his own. They begin to circle around each other, letting the ticks pass by. 

They both take first move, their swords clashing with one another. They simultaneously paced backwards, dancing around each other in a flurry of parries and offenses. In the early days of war, Lotor had taken joy at beating Keith and the other new recruits during training. Now however, Keith can endure the blows, even to the point where he was able to triumph over Lotor at least more than twice. It was great pride as a mentor to see his student flourish.

 

But doesn't mean he's letting Keith earn his triumph with ease, Lotor muses as he twirls the dagger out from Keith's grasp and into his palms. 

"I win." He says, still twirling the dagger as a sign of victory. Keith narrows his eyes at him for a tick or two before smirking again.

"There's still tomorrow, anyways." Keith obligingly relents, returning his dagger back into his pocket. Lotor doesn't restrain his ebullient smile at his lover's admirable perseverance. Keith responds with his own as they gravitate into their warm embrace. Lotor exhales a long breathy sigh, a smile still on his face. They walk back to their safehaven and settle down on the carpet, where they converse over a billion things as random as the twinkling stars above.  

 

Keith is a bountiful of surprises today. Kisses everywhere and anywhere at anytime, having breakfast together, a spar for a varga or so, Keith listening to Lotor's complaints while helping with his procrastination.. and then this.

 

This breathtaking landscape; empty of civilization yet vibrating with life and color.

And of Keith.

Keith when he's in ruffled clothes and bedhair after a nap. Keith with the Earthy breakfast of bacon and eggs and a cup of coffee. Keith with his avid concern and motivation while Lotor drafts his treaties. Keith with his motorbike and firm build that Lotor holds onto while the wind rushes through his face. Keith and his elegance with the dagger under the sunset. Lotor is struck with the realization that wherever he goes, no matter how many lightyears he travels, an essence of Keith will always be present, a comfort to his own heart.

 

Daizabaal is still his home yet here, where his lover scintillates brighter than the star-light canvas draped upon them, is his also his home on its own.

**Author's Note:**

> will post on tumblr @ellipsesarefun


End file.
